


Stratégie de déstabilisation

by Kuroe_Shizen



Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, quaffle instead of brain, quidditch maniac
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen
Summary: Marcus a fait lever son équipe aux aurores pour voler le terrain aux Gryffondors, et peut-être aussi un peu pour emmerder Wood, mais son équipe n'y met aucun effort.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stratégie de déstabilisation

Déjà en tenue Marcus attendait que les autres membres de son équipe daignent le rejoindre dans la salle commune pour partir à la conquête du terrain de quidditch. Les lumières éteintes, les rayons de l‘aube perçaient à travers les eaux sombres du lac et baignaient la pièce dans une tonalité singulière, lui donnant une atmosphère particulière que peu d’étudiants avaient dû avoir le loisir d’observer. L’ambiance projetée sur les crânes, sculptures, bas reliefs et autres bizarreries que contenait la pièce aurait eu de quoi inspirer plus d’un poète. Mais tout ça Marcus s’en fichait comme de son premier souaffle, Impatient il regardait sa montre d’un air agacé. Son équipe n’était qu’une bande de feignasses incapables d’être prêts en dix minutes quand on les levait à l’aube, était-ce trop demandé que d’avoir une équipe un peu plus motivée et qui ne vous accueillait pas avec la menace d’un maléfice sous prétexte qu’il était à peine six heures du matin un samedi ?

Finalement cinq minutes plus tard les sept autres membres de son équipe le rejoignent ainsi que Terence Higgs que Marcus préfère garder sous le coude comme remplaçant au cas où le petit Malfoy ne se montre pas à la hauteur. Balais neufs ou pas, on ne gagne pas un match sans un attrapeur digne de ce nom.

D’ailleurs en parlant de Malfoy celui n’avait vraiment pas apprécié d’être tiré du lit aussi tôt et se plaignait à qui voulait l’entendre que c’était totalement stupide de les faire lever aussi tôt.

« - Malfoy, l'interrompit Marcus, c’est bien toi qui voulait à tout prix être dans l’équipe alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu fais ce que je dis et si t’es pas content tu dégages. Balais ou pas. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous bande de feignasses, il attendit que ses joueurs acquiescent avant d’aboyer, maintenant tous sur le terrain.

-Heu, intervint Montage, on déjeune pas avant ?

\- Pas besoin. Vous avez suffisamment bouffé au repas hier soir.

\- Je voudrais pas contredire tes choix de capitaine, s’aventura Lucain Bole, mais si on a le ventre vide on va pas tenir toute la matinée.

\- Très bien bande de mauviettes, on va faire un détour par les cuisines pour voir si les elfes peuvent nous filer de quoi déjeuner. Mais je vous préviens après ça vous avez intérêt de tout donner à l’entraînement ou je vous ferais regretter chaque foutu gâteau. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus à l’équipe pour se diriger d’un bon pas vers les cuisines. À l’arrière avec Terrence et Adrian, Marcus se fit la réflexion que pour aller au cuisine il y avait du monde mais pour se préparer là c’étaient de vrais tire-au-flanc.

« - Je vous jure, je sais pas ce que je vais en faire, souffla Marcus entre ses dents.

\- En même temps je peux savoir pourquoi on doit s’entraîner aussi tôt ce matin, demanda Adrian, je croyais qu’on avait le terrain pour cet après-midi ?

\- Et moi il me semble que c’est les Griffondors qui l’ont pour ce matin.

\- Il faut qu’on entraîne notre nouvel attrapeur, répondit Marcus, et Rogue m’a fait une dérogation spéciale hier.

\- Ouais alors pour le poste d’attrapeur je maintiens que c’est pas cool mec. Je croyais qu’on était pote et tu me vires pour de nouveaux balais alors que je suis clairement meilleur.

\- Le prends pas mal Terrence je sais que t’es bon, c’est pour ça que t’es là d’ailleurs. Pour entraîner le gamin. Mais ces balais peuvent nous conduire tout droit à une victoire certaine. Être les plus rapides est un avantage non négligeable. Et je te garde comme remplaçant, dès qu’une place se libère elle est pour toi, promis.

\- Mouais, j’aurais quand même préféré être dans l’équipe.

\- Et puis, poursuivit Adrian, entraînement spécial ou pas on pouvait le faire cet après-midi aussi. On avait aucune raison de décaler.

\- Oh ça va, arrêtez de vous plaindre. Les Griffondors le font bien et ils râlent pas pour autant.

\- Alors c’est pour ça, comprit Adrian.

\- De quoi ?

\- Marcus nous a fait lever aux aurores uniquement pour les faire chier.

\- Tu déconnes j’espère ? Je fais même pas partie de l’équipe et tu viens m’empêcher de profiter de mon samedi matin tranquillement simplement pour le plaisir d’emmerder l’équipe adverse ?

\- C’est pas seulement pour ça, expliqua Marcus, j’ai entendu Wood parler à son pote Weasley, celui qui est préfet, de ses nouvelles tactiques de jeu et de son programme d’entraînement. Il prévoit de les faire bosser tous les matins. C’est pour le déstabiliser. Et aussi parce que j’adore le voir enrager, c’est presque aussi distrayant que terroriser les premières années.

\- Je te préviens, fit Adrian d’un ton très sérieux et clairement pas amusé, si tu comptes nous faire lever aux aurores pour le simple plaisir de faire joujou avec les nerfs de Wood tu devras te trouver un nouveau poursuiveur.

\- Moi je veux bien son poste, tenta Terrence avant de se prendre un coup de coude et une œillade meurtrière d’Adrian. Hum je veux dire, ce sera sans moi aussi. T’arrives très bien à le faire fulminer tout seul pour qu’on ait pas besoin de devenir vos victimes collatérales.

\- Très bien, grommela Marcus de mauvaise grâce, plus de lever à l’aube pour déstabiliser l’adversaire. »

Toujours est-il que quand il sonda la colère ombrager les traits de Wood alors qu’il lui tendait la dérogation de Rogue, le marron de ses iris virant au noir, ses épaules se contractant, ses doigts se crispant et sa bouche formant un pli contrarié, Flint ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il avait touché le jackpot cette fois. Il avait rarement réussi à faire autant enrager le capitaine adverse. Ça valait totalement les heures de sommeil en moins qu’il avait imposé aux autres. Nul doute qu’il allait trouver d’autres moyens de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait beaucoup trop cette expression.

  
  
  



End file.
